caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
FvH Truth or Consequences II
Steel Cage Match for the FvH Championship TJ Combo © vs. Simon Phoenix FvH Eurocontinental Championship Doomsday © vs. Strider Hiryu FvH Vixens Championship Emma Frost © vs. Jun Kazama CSI (Gil Grissom & Horatio Caine) vs. Cheech & Chong (Cheech Marin & Tommy Chong); If CSI wins, Cheech & Chong must reveal who paid them to run Horatio down at Total Elimination B. Orchid vs. Poison Ivy FvH Tag Team Championship Miami Heat (Dwyane Wade & Chris Bosh) © vs. Voltron Force (Keith & Lance) Nathan Jones vs. Sid 6.7; If Sid wins, he gets back on the FvH Roster. If Jones wins, Sid is banned from FvH forever. Juggernaut vs. Shin Prelude to Pain Faye Valentine & Kim Possible vs. Omarosa & Mystery Partner The Bayside Blondes (Zack Morris & AC Slater) w/Kelly Kapowski vs. Ghostbusters (Egon Spengler & Winston Zeddemore) TruthorConsequencesIIPreludetoPain-1.jpg TruthorConsequencesIIPreludetoPain-2.jpg TruthorConsequencesIIJuggernautvShin.jpg TruthorConsequencesIINathanJonesvSid6.7.jpg TruthorConsequencesIIFvHTagTeamChampionship.jpg TruthorConsequencesIIOrchid vPoisonIvy.jpg TruthorConsequencesIICSIvCheech&Chong.jpg TruthorConsequencesIIFvHVixensChampionship.jpg TruthorConsequencesIIFvHEurocontinentalChampionship.jpg TruthorConsequencesIIFvHChampionship.jpg Results *P1. Kelly Kapowski came out and announced she become the manager of The Bayside Blondes. *P2. The mystery partner of Omarosa was revealed as Nicki Minaj. *3. After the match, Cheech and Chong attacked CSI with multiple chair shots. *4. Nina Williams helped Frost by giving her a steel chair to hit Kazama. *5. After the match, Simon Phoenix layed out Sid with a lead pipe. *8. During the match, the lights went out and when the lights went back on, Sid 6.7 was behind Phoenix and layed him out with a This Ones For You. Miscellaneous *Backstage Simon Phoenix swore himself that he will get back what is rightfully his and show that Combo's win at Moment For Truth was nothing more than a fluke. *Even with the new rules for the main event, TJ Combo told Candice Michelle that he revved up and ready to go to beat the living daylights out of Phoenix. *FvH Commissioner Don King announced that Niki Minaj will make her singles debut on ThrowDown against Kim Possible. He announces that on ThrowDown will be the return of the Rage Against Time and the person who won his match in the fastest time will get an FvH Championship shot at No Chance In Hell. Then he announces that there is a new concept to a certain briefcase so he introduced the new FvH Chase for the Case Champion Lion-O, the man who dreamed up the concept. Lion-O came out with the new title and told the fans that he is proud of being the Chase of the Case champion and he will take all comers to defend his belt. But then David Copperfield came out and didn't like of Lion-O getting all the glory and ask him to get him the first shot and Lion-O agreed to Copperfield's offer and told Copperfield to name the time and place to fight for the belt. Then Copperfield told him that he got a little New Year's surprise for him and a mysterious attacker laid out Lion-O with a pipe. Category:Faces vs Heels CAW Category:CPV's Category:2013